


Love Don't Cost A Thing

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Jennifer Lopez - Fandom
Genre: Anal, F/M, Facials, J Lo - Freeform, J-Lo, J.Lo - Freeform, Music, Oral, jennifer lopez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: A remix leads a Miami DJ into an affair with Jennifer Lopez.





	Love Don't Cost A Thing

**Miami, Florida**  
  
A deep sigh was heard through the room while the ceiling fan blades were spinning from the center of the ceiling. Across the room sat a man at a desk with rays of light seeping through the opened curtains of the hotel room. Fingers were heard moving across the keys attached to a silver laptop in front of the man's eyes. Over his lap sat a small keyboard, detached from the work station that it belonged to on the left side of the room. A USB cable was plugged in, powering it through the laptop with the use of a studio software opened up. With the door locked shut and a large pair of pink headphones over his ears, there was nothing to interfere with his determined concentration. He wore nothing but a pair of simple purple shorts and a yellow shirt over his skinny body. Over his face was something of short black stubble as he had yet to shave in the last twenty four hours. His hair was a shade of brown, overflowing beyond his shoulders when it wasn't curled up in a pony tail. With his right hand resting over the keyboard in his lap, he used his left to click the mouse to begin recording just before clicking again to play the track.  
  
His line of sight was set directly over what was a line of frequency displayed on on the opened software. The line had low and high points to demonstrate the pitch and flow of the instrumental track as it progressed. Moving his hands down below to the small keyboard, he pushed down on time a few simple chords. The keyboard itself went with a synth work station. The keys were set for playing bass into what was a dance oriented track to make up for the lack of any bass guitar in the mix. This was nothing short of a small practice session with a song that was in the making. His hand shifted on time moving to a different set of keys that he pressed down to match the flow of the song. After running a few seconds after a three whole minutes, silence fell upon his ears as the song cut off. With a bass layer finished, it would need proper placement into the song mix itself. Letting out a sigh of relief, he grabbed the headphones and removed them from his ears, allowing them to slip down his neck. Through the room, his cellphone began to ring but he didn't pay it any mind. After a minute of ringing, the automated voice mail called out in the tone of a robotic female voice.   
  
"I'm sorry, Prince Zeke isn't answering the phone right now. Please leave a message."   
  
After a beep, a male voice was heard speaking as the speaker-phone feature was activated anytime the cellphone went to voice mail.   
  
"Hey man, it's Johnny here! I've gotta talk to you about something. It would be nice if you actually answered your phone from time to time. Call me whenever you get the chance. I got that Mac book you wanted, you need to check it out before tonight's show, just to make sure I bought the right thing."   
  
Regardless of what seemed like an urgent message, Ezekiel wasn't phased by the noise whatsoever. He was a man of concentration and did not like to stray away from whatever task he currently had in hand. To him, focus was a matter of deciding what you're not going to do. If distractions were allowed to hinder his thoughts, he wouldn't accomplish anything throughout the day. This was a mindset that had dominated his youth crossing over into his now adulthood as he worked as a musician. By this point he was twenty-five years old and had been working in music now for six years, starting around his twenty birthday back home in Chicago. His main job as a musician was that of a DJ and producer, performing at a local club in Downtown, Miami. The choice of music genre went by the name of 'Synth Wave' or 'Retro Wave' as he found his calling in the current new crop of musicians creating new songs inspired by an era of synth driven pop music from the eighties. Of his fellow companions and few friends in the Miami music scene, little was known of Ezekiel's past or how a Chicago DJ had ended up all the way down in southern Florida.   
  
He was a man of few words, not willing to discuss his past or childhood. All that was known of Ezekiel was that his stage name of 'Prince Zeke' had been given to him by a local Chicago musician he played bass guitar for back home. The nickname of 'Prince' had to do with his young age at the time, playing alongside musicians who had ruled the Chicago dance scene for decades. He was now twenty-five years old, living off almost a whole decade of experience in music going back to his teen years. After spending one summer in Miami, he was discovered by Johnny Green. A local agent turned manager associated with a nightclub that went by the name Club Esmeralda. The club was prominent in the city for running a string of DJ's whom had become something of local celebrities in the Miami music scene. Club Esmeralda used a streaming service online as well as receiving local airplay from a radio station. For the past seven years, it was considered to be the hot spot club in Miami for up and coming musicians. Ezekiel found himself a spot as a one man DJ show after submitting a CD of 80's pop remixes to the club. Johnny Green listened to the disc and was impressed by the skill put forth by the man.   
  
What had truly impressed Johnny was the level of determination and commitment presented to him by Ezekiel's work ethic. He was the type of musician who liked to do it all by himself and had the talent to succeed on his own. His main piece of hardware was a synth work station that involved three keyboards and a sampler. The work station went along with a laptop or a Mac book as he preferred. Ezekiel often recorded live bass and guitar tracks to be mixed in with his instrumental backing tracks. In his hotel room, a cheap blonde painted standard Telecaster guitar sat in the corner next to a red Stratocaster. They were rarely used on stage, as he always brought out his work station instead and had only played live guitar a handful of times. There was something about having live keys on stage that was of most importance to Ezekiel. He found this to be important going back to his days in Chicago where he played keyboards or bass guitar and sometimes rhythm guitar live on stage. While the other DJ's at Club Esmeralda worked exclusively with laptops and mix tables, he was the one exception to have a large work station of a rig when he was sitting or standing behind the table in control. It was a key detail that made him stand out from the local competition.   
  
Over his first year of gigging in the club, Ezekiel had earned enough money to rent a local apartment but decided not to. Johnny watched him move into a cheap hotel where the man would go on to isolate himself with something of a mini-studio where he produced his tracks digitally. According to Ezekiel, he did this so he could focus without anyway of the outside world bothering him. Most of his money was spent solely on equipment for recording and performing live, sacrificing what would make for stable living in favor of his artistic abilities.  Though he came across as antisocial at times, this was only the side-effect of how determined he was through focusing on his music. His demeanor completely changed on stage as he took up the mantle of his stage name 'Prince Zeke'. Behind the DJ table overlooking the dance floor, he felt in control of his domain. It was his duty to put on the beats, the synths and give off the music that would make the audience jump and feel the energy that only his music could produce.   
  
After three years within the Miami dance scene, Prince Zeke was quickly becoming one of the hottest DJ's within the underground music scene. Ezekiel felt that he had reached something of a peak when a few of his remixes had made local radio stations. Club Esmeralda would stream music online, where his DJ sessions would bring in thousands of stream listeners through the weekends. With growing popularity, he began to slowly distance himself from remixes of pop songs and moved more into his direction of writing his own music. The style under the artist name of Prince Zeke was something of Hi-NRG based Italo Disco. Stories ran in local Miami media about the intense energy of the dance floors when Prince Zeke put on his encore numbers. This was the product of his musical upbringing in Chicago with the House scene.   
  
In the early days, producers like Marshall Jefferson and Frankie Knuckles had drawn Ezekiel to the House style. It was the discovery of a band called Aleph and Dave Rodgers along with Fred Ventura that would influence his sound into that of Italo-Disco and Hi-NRG style. This high tempo synth sound made Zeke stand out significantly from the competition he faced from the other DJ's performing at Club Esmeralda. It all began one night when he decided to mix in Aleph's song 'Big Brother' into a set. When the beat dropped and the bridge and chorus sections of the song began to play, the dance floor erupted into people wildly jumping up in down and clapping their hands in sync to the fast tempo beat. The next time he used the same song in a set one night later, the crowd was chanting 'Big Brother!', singing along with the chorus while Zeke pushed his fingers over the keyboard to play the main lead riffs to the song. This was the start of him setting fire to the dance floor of Club Esmeralda with his high energy performances.   
  
By spring of 2018, he had moved his way up the ladder to become the top featured DJ of the club. Envy grew among his competition, but it was certain that very few of them could compete with Zeke lighting the dance floor in flames, forcing the audience to jump and burst into energy. He didn't have to rely on modern dance songs or radio hits like his competition did. From time to time, he would break out an old House anthem to cherish his roots back home to the Chicago scene. Usually his set lists worked with his own instrumental songs that he wrote and would perform live keyboards along to and then mix in a cover song. Zeke had began distancing himself from using pop songs and more into obscure Italo-Disco tunes to try and draw attention towards the artists whom influenced him the most. By this point, the only time he used a popular radio song was in his own Hi-NRG dance style remixes.   
  
After getting up from his chair, he took the headphones off and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a can of Dr. Pepper. It was his preference to drink a few sodas along with a bottle of water from time to time. The last thing Ezekiel was truly worried about was calling Johnny back. The Mac book was something he asked for to make up for the use of his current laptop that he didn't like to bring outside the hotel. His main laptop was set for recording use and did not work to it's fullest potential while it was operated on stage. The Mac book was meant to go alongside his synth work station to be used solely for performances on stage. There were still a few hours to go in the day before the sun dipped down into the ocean and the night life awakened. For the time being, Ezekiel could get a shower, shave his face and prepare himself. He already had his set list ready for tonight, only needing to dub a few more bass layers into the mix since he would be playing live synths as the leads over his songs.   
  
******************  
  
10 HOURS LATER  
  
The entrance into Club Esmeralda was guarded by a line of bodyguards outside where small fence rails created a linear path to the small steps that reached glass door. Gold lining surrounded the glass, offering the visitor something of a touch of grandiose luxury when they pushed the door in and were greeted to the loud booming of music. The walls were painted white with a similar gold frame lining inside. Black tiles were the floor until the visitor had crossed over into the large round space that was the main area of the club. The dance floor was massive, requiring a few short steps down below into what was a large round space with a white floor. The rail around the dance floor was gold, matching the other lining decor among the walls. Club Esmeralda had something of a rich history since it's grand opening in 2009. If all things went well, the next year would be a commemorative celebration of ten years. The midnight hour was closing in and by now, the club was packed and ready for it's most precious minutes of raw energetic dance music.   
  
Music was the major focus of the club, as much funding had been poured through to give customers something of a live experience with the DJ musicians who performed. In the years so far of Club Esmeralda's existence, this had been proven as the night club was considered a hot spot for the local dance. Another club in Downtown Miami was seen as competition but the two were so drastically different, no one truly compared them. Disco Fever was more of a place for socialites while Club Esmeralda was considered the place for the local music scene. Two staircases to the left and right side near the bar and lunge area led to an upper floor with a balcony. Some people preferred to stand around and socialize while they could look down upon the dance floor. It was from this elevated height where one could truly witness the immense size of the floor. Beyond the dance floor circle was a small stage sealed off and raised up like an altar for special occasions. This was the stage sealed off where the DJ musicians had all control over the music they performed to their audience down below.   
  
Back downstairs in the main floor, there was a guarded door leading into what was considered the V.I.P. section of the club. It served for a long dark red painted hallway leading to a backstage area with several rooms of equipment and where the house performers could sit patiently waiting for their turn to go out on stage. Because Club Esmeralda ran a streaming service online and a local radio station giving the club performers airtime, one special room served for the soundboard recordings. Only the audio engineers of the club were allowed entry beyond the black door. Off to one room, Ezekiel stood alone in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. Before leaving his hotel, he had taken a shower, shaved his face and put on a proper outfit for tonight. His long hair hung down his shoulders, covering the light grey jacket he wore. A purple shirt was visible beneath the blazer while he had on a pair of stone washed blue jeans down below. He stood next to his good friend Tracy who wore a similar outfit of blue jeans and a white shirt. In her hands, she pushed her thumbs over the flat screen of her cellphone.   
  
Tracy had played a key role in Ezekiel's rise to stardom within the underground music scene. The short brunette haired girl had befriended Ezekiel when he had first arrived in Miami over three years ago. They met at a club when he was getting something of a feel of the local music scene. From there, he entrusted Tracy to help him when it came to social media. Ezekiel did not enjoy spending time browsing the internet, let alone socializing with email or any services. Tracy ran every account of the Prince Zeke name brand on social media. To show appreciation for her work, Ezekiel had no problem paying her several hundred dollars a week out of the checks he was earning from working at Club Esmeralda. Every night before he went on, she would get on the social media accounts and create dozens of posts to gain the attention of any fans online who could listen to the club streaming event. The only reason Ezekiel himself didn't bother with social media was because he viewed it as a distraction. From time to time, he would log on and read his fan mail, but he rarely replied. The time was coming for Prince Zeke to take the stage and Tracy was looking over how many listeners were already tuned in for the live stream online. When Ezekiel's hour came, the number always jumped by hundreds.   
  
Johnny lurked outside the hall as the time was fast approaching for the break. The current DJ who went before Ezekiel was another young hot shot going by the name of 'Micky Sixx'. He had become something of a small rival to Prince Zeke, mostly through bitter jealousy since Ezekiel was content with ignoring the man entirely. The precious Mac book that Johnny had called about earlier was sitting on a table in the room, ready to be plugged in with the synth work station and put to proper use. Ezekiel didn't bother doing anything special to the little piece of hardware. He loaded up his studio software and prepared it with the USB plugs that connected back to his three keyboard stack work station. The work station itself was ready to be wheeled out of the room, just like any other night. After Micky Sixx could be heard saying his goodnight to the crowd, Ezekiel uncrossed his arms and was ready to move. It didn't take long for Johnny to come walking through the door, offering a subtle smile over his face beyond the white colored suit he wore.   
  
"Alright, you know what time it is. You ready to go, Zeke? Got the Mac book all set up?"   
  
Ezekiel didn't reply. He simply nodded his head and then grabbed the Mac book from the desk. Tracy stepped around from him, shoving her phone into the left side pocket of her pants. When Johnny stepped into the room, he was followed by two assistants who had the job to wheel out the synth work station. Ezekiel held onto the Mac book himself to prevent it from accidentally slipping off the work station and breaking on the floor like the last one had done. Tracy spoke up to Johnny.   
  
"How's the crowd tonight?"   
  
"The place has been awfully quiet in the past few hours, can't you tell? I'd say that the people are waiting for the best performer to make his entrance. I wouldn't be shocked if they started clapping their hands together and chanting for Prince Zeke before he even comes out.   
  
A sigh was heard from Ezekiel's breath before he replied.   
  
"Spare me the praise. I haven't even stepped out there yet. At least let me give these people their money's worth before you start bragging."  
  
Johnny chuckled as Ezekiel walked past him, ready to make his entrance on stage. It was common for the man to brag as his agent, often telling people that he had the hottest DJ in all of Miami. While Ezekiel would roll his eyes and pay no mind to this kind of talk, Johnny was a genuine believer in his claims. It didn't matter who doubted him. The old man knew talent as an agent and he truly believed Prince Zeke could become a name known in different places beyond the underground music scene of southern Florida. The talent was definitely there, as Johnny didn't believe for one second that his assumption was incorrect. With the tech crew changing equipment out on stage, Prince Zeke was merely minutes away from greeting his audience with his presence before them. Johnny and Tracy knew when he came out due to the loud cheers that were heard from the club's usual visitors. Hanging above the stage was a black row of colored lights, shining down to illuminate the surface before fading off.  
  
This was the moment for Ezekiel where he felt most at ease in life. His stage was like his inner-sanctum. A place where he would perform for the guests before him, almost like a priest blessing a temple. He offered a smile and waved at the audience before finding his seat down at the table. The Mac book was plugged in with a USB cable that went back to multiple cables wiring all three of the small keyboards together on his synth station. Everything else was plugged back to the club's surround sound system, amplified by various speakers around the stage. High above, the lights began to fade into the colors of green and red when Ezekiel bit down on his lower lip to move his left hand over the mouse pad of the Mac book. The lights above began to change as the music processed through the speakers. Ezekiel then moved both of his hands to the main keyboard sitting in the middle of the three row stack. With his right hand fingers, he struck the first synth chords of his opening song.   
  
As had been predicted by Johnny, the crowd erupted into a loud roar. There were many people who attended Club Esmeralda just with the intention of witnessing Prince Zeke working the stage. His opening song was something he had composed, a dance instrumental based on the Hi-NRG style of classic Eurobeat. With only an hour on stage, Ezekiel had to come up with a set list that would work in his time span. He always preferred to open with a high tempo song, knowing that it would cause the people on the dance floor to begin moving and shuffling quickly. Through the first song, he played the lead parts over his Roland synth keyboard. With a few chords played through, he took the time to play something of a mini solo after the song switched keys to a slower tempo. When it came to switch songs, Ezekiel had already programmed something of a small medley by allowing his drum and bass tracks to shift keys of what would be the next song. The lights above the dance floor shifted down, fading into the colors of purple and pink as the next synth-driven song went on.   
  
The lights themselves were programmed to match in sync with the DJ's performance up on the stage. Back in the control room, a small tech crew kept up with the lights. Prince Zeke's music was based around high tempos, so usually whatever programmer was in charge had been instructed to follow through changing colors of the lights on time with the chord changes of his songs. The most competent light programmer knew when to change the lights by shifting them on time with key changes in songs. As the show continued, the dance floor carried on with people jumping around and dancing at the high tempo dance music that came pounding out of the speakers. After playing through a handful of tracks and loving to the middle part of his set list, the time had come to throw a cover version into the slew of songs. Ezekiel liked to throw remixes of pop songs into his set lists from time to time. Tonight he had a special remix that he had worked to an old song considered 'classic Lopez'. He pushed his fingers down on a few of the keys of his keyboard, pouring out his bright synth notes just as the voice of an artist known as J-Lo began to sing out.   
  
_"You think you gotta keep me iced, you don't!_  
_You think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't!_  
_Even if you were broke, my love don't cost..a...thing!"_  
  
Suddenly, the crowded bodies on the dance floor slowed down and a roar of cheers was heard. They recognized the voice of Jennifer Lopez, as anyone would have known this hit from the early 2000's. From across the dance floor, Tracy watched as the lights began to blink with the fast tempo of Ezekiel's remix. She quickly grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and pulled up a webpage online to check the number of people listening in to the stream. So far, twenty minutes into the set, the number of listeners had jumped to over eight-hundred. Tracy quickly pulled up one of the Prince Zeke social media accounts, copying the link to the stream and sharing it with the message:  _Coming at you LIVE - Prince Zeke plays J-Lo! Love Don't Cost A Thing, LISTEN NOW!_  Just as she shared the link, Jennifer Lopez's voice sang out the bridge to the song.  
  
_"All that matter's is, that you treat me right!_  
_Give me all the things I need, that money can't buy, yeah!!"_  
  
Standing next to Tracy was Johnny who starred back at the stage from a distance in shock. This was something bigger than just a cover version or a remix. He was well aware just how often Ezekiel liked to throw cover songs into his set lists. Usually he just played his keyboards along with old pop songs or sometimes the Italo-Disco tunes that he was most inspired by, but this time. This was something completely different and unexpected. His remix took the infamous Jennifer Lopez song, modernizing it with layers of synths while keeping the pacing of the song the same. Johnny patted Tracey on the shoulder before speaking to her.   
  
"Oh my god, this is gold right here! Imagine if this song is getting airplay on the radio tonight. He's made a real gem out of this one!"   
  
"I just posted a link online sharing the stream, so it's out there."   
  
"Share it again! Make sure you highlight that this is a remix of an old J-Lo hit! I think our boy has struck gold with this one!"   
  
Tracy almost wanted to breathe a sigh over Johnny talking to her like this, but she understood his display of excitement. Neither of them had any prior knowledge that Ezekiel had been working a remix to this song, but the loud roaring reception from the dance floor was enough to tell anyone that this was a hit for the hour. Even though the song was coming to a close now with repeating it's chorus, Tracy still made mention of the remix in posts on the various social media accounts. Soon Ezekiel had closed it out and was beginning to play through the rest of his set of composed synth based instrumentals, but Johnny's mind was still stuck on the Jennifer Lopez remix. When Tracy stepped away from the gold rails of the dance floor, Johnny turned around and spoke to her. He had an idea that they needed to take advantage of tonight with no waiting around. This was the moment he felt that Prince Zeke could truly become a name known outside of just the underground Miami dance scene.   
  
"I hope someone is recording this live stream tonight. We need to get that song out of the recording."   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Zeke has the full mastered track back home."   
  
Johnny shook his head.   
  
"No! We need to get that song tonight! Upload it online and share the hell outta of it! Spam the link if you have to! Don't you see, Tracy? This is a hit. That remix of an old J-Lo song could become huuuuge!"   
  
Letting out a sigh, normally Tracy would roll her eyes over Johnny acting like this, but tonight seemed different. He usually was enthusiastic, but she had never seen him react like this out of excitement. Biting down on her lower lip, she thought to herself for a moment. The best place to get a recording of the stream was backstage in the audio control room where soundboard recordings were done. With any luck, perhaps she could sweet talk her way into the control room and asking for a copy of tonight's soundboard recording. Tracy knew how to work basic audio software, so it wouldn't be a problem for her to load up the recording and cut the remixed song from the stream. It was a long shot, but perhaps Johnny was right about this remix becoming a 'huuuuge' hit.   
  
"You know what? Let's go backstage. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll let us in the control room. That's the only place we can get a proper recording right now."   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER

With luck on Tracy's side, the soundboard recordings of Prince Zeke's performance had been handed over to her and Johnny just after he walked off stage. What seemed like a hard task was made into something simple from Tracy's kind heart. The recording was burned onto a CD and given to her. Johnny couldn't help but joke that she had killed the sound tech engineers with her kindness before they left the club while Ezekiel was moving his equipment backstage. With the recording in hand, Tracy rushed home to her apartment in Coral Gables to load up the CD into her computer and open up her audio editing software. It only took a few minutes to locate the remix song in Ezekiel's set list. From there, she cut it out from the recording. it clocked in at a little over three minutes, making for a perfect quick remix of the eighteen-year old song. After converting it into an MP3 file, Tracy uploaded it into all of the Prince Zeke social media accounts, sharing the link to allow fans to listen to the remixed Jennifer Lopez song.   
  
Johnny and Tracy did not consider that a local radio station partnered with Club Esmeralda were playing the stream live last night. As the next day approached, something of a trend was set online with the Prince Zeke remix trending on social media sites. 'Love Don't Cost A Thing remix' became a trending tag on social media by the afternoon hours. The song itself received radio airplay again in Miami, as callers requested to hear the new trending song. All while his song was blowing up in a blitz of popularity, Ezekiel himself had no idea of knowing exactly. Once he had loaded up his synth work station and Mac book into his car, he went home and unloaded his equipment back in his hotel room as usual. Never once did he leave equipment behind in the club, knowing the possibility that something could wind up stolen the next day. Ezekiel's sleeping hours took up all of the morning and most of the afternoon. He usually would awaken around 2 or 3 PM, sometimes with his phone's loud automated voice mail awakening him.   
  
After finishing a night at the club and coming home, Ezekiel usually placed the phone under the cushion of the couch in his hotel suite. This muffled the ringing noise and left it muted from it's usual loudness, allowing him to sleep well through the morning and afternoon hours without Johnny's voice mails disturbing his slumber. When he finally did crawl out of bed in the late afternoon, Ezekiel went on took a shower and put on some casual clothes after getting out. He didn't think to check his phone until after he had decided what he was going to do for the day. On an off day like this, he would spend his time focusing to create more music between a few meals that usually consisted of take out delivery. Calling for pizza was a habit he had yet to grow out of and probably never would. By the time he finally did snatch his phone from under the cushion of the yellow couch in his apartment, Ezekiel was almost impressed to see that he had a total of twelve new text messages and four voicemails. Just as he held his phone, it began to ring with Tracy calling him. He answered it, raising the phone to his left ear.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Zeke! Oh my god, you aren't gonna believe this!"   
  
Her voice was ecstatic before carrying on.  
  
"Log onto your Twitter account, you'll see it. Your song is trending online and J-Lo HERSELF tweeted about it! I think you're gonna be famous now, Zeke."   
  
"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
He was utter confusion listening to her speak. The thought had never crossed his mind about Jennifer Lopez herself hearing his remix. To Ezekiel, it was simply a quick remix done to be played in his set list last night."   
  
"I got a recording last night of your show and went home and cut the song out. I uploaded it online and shared it everywhere, you need to log on and see for yourself. People love what you did with that old song. You've got J-Lo herself listening to it. I think this could be your big break, you need to see it yourself."   
  
Letting out a sigh, Ezekiel tried to comprehend what Tracy was telling him. It seemed too good to be true, so he would have to witness it with his own eyes.   
  
"Okay, I'll do that right now. Talk to you later."   
  
Hanging up the phone, he moved it from his ear and then scrolled past the text messages. Ezekiel pulled up the internet browser of his smart phone and didn't waste another second pulling up his social media accounts. When he went to Twitter, Ezekiel's jaw dropped as he starred at the screen to see that Tracy told him no lies. In plain day, there it was. A tweet from Jennifer Lopez's official account giving him a mention along with the message:  _'my love don't cost a thing to say how much I adore your remix!'_  This was something he had not come to expect by any means. Love Don't Cost A Thing was simply a song he enjoyed from a long time ago, figuring it was worthy of a new remix. Now Ezekiel was reading through all the social media posts mentioning his song. From where Tracy had uploaded it, so far it had received over nine hundred thousand hits, close to hitting a million in less than twenty-four hours. Perhaps Tracy was right, this could be his big break since the name Prince Zeke was pushed into the limelight online. With his name trending everywhere, Ezekiel was starting to feel that this would lead to something special. 

******************  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
After witnessing the explosion on social media with his remixed song, Ezekiel had to get on his laptop from within the bedroom and check things for himself on a larger screen. He was still in shock that Jennifer Lopez herself had made a post about his remix, even mentioning him. While he could've doubted that it was her since he had someone running his own social media accounts, Ezekiel at least gave it the benefit of a doubt. In the past, he had made posts on his various social media accounts, trying to send remixes to other famed music acts when he covered their songs. He never once got a reply but this was something he did not do on his own. Tracy and Johnny were to all thank for realizing the opportunity that was on the table at the right hour. By reading articles online that spoke of his remix, Johnny learned that Jennifer Lopez herself was in Miami at the moment, as rumors and gossip were quick to circle about the famed singer mentioning the remix.   
  
With the hours passing, Ezekiel had noticed that from his streaming sites, a few of the songs he put up for sale last summer had been purchased digitally by new fans. He always put his songs up just for one dollar, as he knew that it wasn't much money to be made trying to sell music digitally. The only way to truly make a living in this era as a working musician was to play live, as Ezekiel accomplished with his night shows at Club Esmeralda. He had made a little over fifty dollars, account for one download each but paid it no real mind. From reading a few of the gossip stories online about Jennifer Lopez, he seen that she had a home in Miami and perhaps was on vacation before she was preparing for her own residency shows back in Las Vegas. It seemed like a long shot to be able to actually meet the woman, despite what the gossip websites speculated with their rumor-ridden articles. While he sat at his desk, the cellphone sitting next to his laptop began to ring. The screen told him that it was Johnny ringing on the other end. As Ezekiel wasn't focusing and concentrating on anything important, this was a time he felt more inclined to answer Johnny's calls.   
  
"Hey Johnny, what's up?"   
  
"Hey man, I've got something to tell you. You probably aren't gonna believe me at first."   
  
"I know. Tracy already called me earlier and told me. Jennifer Lopez said something online about my remix. Everyone loves it, I've seen the stuff online."   
  
"No no, this isn't about that. I just spent the last hour talking with two of Jennifer Lopez's people. I think these guys are her bodyguards or something. Whatever it is, they work for her. They found out that I'm your manager but they don't wanna talk to me. They keep asking me to get in contact with you."   
  
"So they wanna talk with me, is that right?"   
  
"No, SHE wants to talk to you! They're coming to me because J-Lo herself wants to get in contact with Prince Zeke himself."   
  
This seemed far too good to have any ounce of truth to it, at least Ezekiel thought to himself. He remained quiet for a few seconds before replying.   
  
"You're shitting me."   
  
"No, I'm not shitting you. You think I'd call you and tell you about if the woman wanted to talk to me? She wants to talk to you. Her guys keep bugging me about how to contact you."   
  
Ezekiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrow while still clutching the phone in his left hand. To be in disbelief before was merely an understatement by now. Jennifer Lopez herself wanted to speak with him? This seemed almost as if it were a fantasy-like dream. It didn't seem believable that a famous singer like her would want to meet him, just over a remix of an old hit song. There wasn't any question about accepting this opportunity, as Ezekiel replied back to Johnny.   
  
"Very well. Give them my phone number. If you aren't full of shit, I expect J-Lo herself to be calling me up before the day is over."   
  
"Alright then, if you say so. I'm pretty sure this ain't a joke, you'll see."   
  
He moved the phone from his ear and hung it up. When Ezekiel didn't cut a conversation short with Johnny, it was easy to sit on the phone for extended periods of time just listening to him ramble. The man loved to talk, where Ezekiel preferred to remain quiet and focus on whatever task he was currently concentrating his efforts on. For now though, all he wanted to know was if this was true about Jennifer Lopez herself wishing to contact him. After hanging up the phone, he set it down on his desk before wandering off back in the kitchen. Feeling hungry, the thought of calling for a large cheese pizza crossed his mind, but Ezekiel ignored his aching stomach for the time being. He grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator before he wandered back into his bedroom. Twenty minutes had passed while Ezekiel sat isolated in his room and the phone began to ring from his desk. This was the moment of truth for him. He didn't recognize the number calling, so perhaps it really was Jennifer Lopez herself. Ezekiel answered the phone, not allowing it to reach voice mail like he usually did numbers he didn't know.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, am I speaking to the man known as Prince Zeke?"   
  
A feminine voice was on the other end of the phone. From there, Ezekiel knew this was all true now.   
  
"Yes it is, am I-"   
  
She cut him off.   
  
"Hi! It's me! I'm really Jennifer Lopez, I can prove it if you don't believe me. I love what you did with my old song. I figured since I'm in Miami right now, I'd call up the man himself and tell him what a hell of a job he did with my old song."   
  
Ezekiel stood there frozen in silence as he blushed holding the phone up to his ear. He stuttered in his reply back.   
  
"Wow, t-t-thanks. I love that song, it was just a remix I did last week for the club."   
  
"You're a talented man, I like that. I've heard a lot about you lately. Wanna meet up sometime and have a day out?"   
  
Now this seemed almost like a dream. Was she asking him out? Ezekiel didn't think he could become more surprised with today's events but now he had been proven wrong yet again. He spoke back in excitement to her.   
  
"Oh yeah, I would love that!"  
  
"Good, cause I wanna meet you. This is my personal cellphone. Text me where you're staying and tomorrow I'll send one of my bodyguards to pick you up and bring you back to my place. We'll have lunch and talk. I'll be looking forward to meeting you tomorrow, Prince Zeke."   
  
Jennifer hung up the phone, leaving him in silence to process what had just happened. Ezekiel couldn't believe that he was meeting someone famous in the music business, let alone a woman such as Jennifer whom he had crushed on in his youth. In the past he had done remixes and covers of pop songs and some old Italo-Disco songs while sending them out online to the original artists. Never once did Ezekiel receive any reply from an artist he had performed a cover or remix over. That all changed with Jennifer who had now spoken with him over the phone. Tomorrow was going to be among the biggest days of his life. Maybe Tracy was correct all along. Perhaps Prince Zeke was on the brink of reaching stardom, even if it meant a fast burning light by having a date with one of the most famous singers in the world.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
For the first time in many months, Ezekiel went to bed early just so he could be awake in the afternoon. He ordered a pizza for dinner and then took a few sleeping tablets after he sent a text message to Jennifer's phone giving out the location for his hotel. She replied back almost instantly with small words:  _'thanks, see you tomorrow'_. It almost felt funny to him that he had Jennifer Lopez's personal phone among his list of contacts in his own smart phone. After getting up earlier, Ezekiel took a shower and then went through his closet to find the finest suit of clothing that he had. Usually he dressed casual with light colors to make up for the burning heat that southern Florida offered, but today was different. He wanted to dress in a classy matter, anything he could do to impress the real 'Jenny From The Block'. His decision came down to a black T-shirt with stone washed blue jeans and a light blue blazer jacket. His shoes of choice were slip on loafers in a light grey color.   
  
A text message was sent at approximately 10:02 AM, alerting Ezekiel that she had just sent one of her bodyguards to pick him up outside the hotel. They would be driving a silver Aston Martin car. Ezekiel went outside, feeling the blazing heat of the sun when he realized that he had forgotten his sunglasses back in his hotel room. There was no time to go back inside, as he would simply have to deal with the sunlight by the time his ride had arrived. After about twenty minutes of listening to the traffic and wind blowing outside, he witnessed the silver Aston Martin car pulling up. A bald man in a black suit and wearing dark sunglasses sat behind the driver's wheel. The car was a convertible with the roof down, allowing Ezekiel to witness the driver's physical appearance. It appeared almost identical to the very car that appeared in the music video of 'Love Don't Cost A Thing'. From where Ezekiel was standing outside the entrance of the hotel, the car pulled up and the driver spoke to him in a thick Hispanic accent.   
  
"Hey, are you Prince Zeke?"   
  
"Yeah, that's me. Are you the man working for Jennifer?"   
  
With a simple nod, the man replied.   
  
"Yes, my name's Tito. Get in, I'm gonna take you meet her."   
  
Taking two steps to the passenger side door, Ezekiel opened it up before settling in the black seat. Once he shut the door and strapped on his seat belt, the driver didn't waste any time putting his foot down on the pedal to pull away from the hotel. The wind rustled through Ezekiel's long hair, blowing some of the locks in his face. Luckily he kept a few pony tails sitting among the inner pocket of his jacket, but for now he wasn't going to bother wrapping his hair up. Sitting back in the seat, Ezekiel listened to the wind blowing, along with traffic as Jennifer's bodyguard continued on driving the car as his job. It didn't take long for her driver to move them out of the city traffic and start driving down south. Ezekiel wasn't sure exactly where they were headed, but he guessed it had to be to Jennifer's mansion. Their destination was the Julia Tuttle Causeway eastbound leading into Miami Beach and avoiding the traffic hell in South Beach.   
  
During the ride, Ezekiel expected Tito to perhaps engage in a bit of small talk but he didn't. His mind was focused simply on the job of escorting him back to where Jennifer was staying. After crossing over the long bridge and shifting through traffic, Ezekiel sat back as he watched the car move down the bridge and take a road leading down south. He wasn't familiar with Miami Beach, as he usually stayed in the main part of the town since that was where he worked. There was a golf course nearby in Bay Shore, but Ezekiel soon recognized where they were headed after passing into a gated community of all large mansion sized homes among the Sunset Islands. The car slowed down upon reaching big black gates guarding what was a reasonably sized home. Jennifer's place didn't appear to be that of a sprawling mansion but it was impressive to him. The gates were open, awaiting Tito's return as he pulled the Aston Martin car up next to a green Cadillac Escalade van. Once the engine of the car was shut off, the man turned to Ezekiel and spoke.   
  
"Come on, let's go inside. Jennifer's waiting to see you."   
  
Ezekiel didn't reply while pushing the button unlock his seat belt. He opened the car door, stepping out as he took one glance over the large driveway and back to the large black gates. It almost felt as if he were stepping into another world. One of extravagance and glamour, all brought by the power wealth opposed to his own lifestyle of living simple and making ends meet with pay checks.  The thought slipped from his mind after he was escorted beyond the front door of the large house. Inside, cool air was felt to beat down the heat from outside. While standing in the foyer, Tito pointed forward instructing Ezekiel to walk through the living room. As he made a few steps closer and closer, he could hear a song playing. By the time he stepped in, he realized the song was his remix of 'Love Don't Cost A Thing'. Jennifer Lopez stood with her back turned, wearing a pair of blue blue jeans that matched a denim jean top covering her breasts and exposing her fit stomach and back to his view. Ezekiel's jaw dropped as he realized that she was standing within his presence. Jennifer was facing a large silver stereo with speakers down below.   
  
_"All that matter's is, that you treat me right!_  
_Give me all the things I need, that money can't buy, yeah!!"_  
  
It appeared as if Jennifer was bobbing her head and moving her body a bit to the sound of her own voice singing. Ezekiel almost blushed as he listened to his own synth lines played over the bass to the song. When she turned her head and caught him standing before her, Jennifer pushed her hand over one of the buttons among the stereo to shut it off.   
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were here already!"   
  
He gave a nod while gazing back at her beautiful face. Jennifer's long brunette hair hung down her shoulders. Her eyes watched his view move downward, scanning her body and witnessing her exposed belly button. Ezekiel softly replied to her as he realized both of them seemed to be around the same height.   
  
"Yeah, I just got here with your driver."   
  
"Well, I'm glad you could make it. I've heard a lot about you, Prince Zeke."   
  
Jennifer offered him her left hand to shake. Giving her a nod, Ezekiel spoke while he shook her hand.   
  
"It's an honor to meet you Jennifer. Please, just call me Ezekiel or Zeke."   
  
"Alright then, as you say Zeke."   
  
She replied in a low voice after shaking his hand and offering a small grin running across her pink lips. Jennifer stepped back from him and then he realized that she was bare foot when seeing a small shimmer of her right foot toes. With her back turned to him, Ezekiel could easily trail his eyes down to see her famous thick ass and curves that were made visible from the tight pair of jeans she wore.   
  
"You're pretty good at doing remixes. I've been listening to the one you did of my old song. You almost make me want to use it for my upcoming Vegas shows."   
  
"Is that why you wanted to meet me today, Jennifer?"  
  
Turning around to look back at him, she shook her head upon replying.   
  
"No. I wanted to meet you to see what kinda man you are in person. From what I heard, you're pretty interesting going by the stories that your agent tells."   
  
Ezekiel let out a sigh when she mentioned Johnny. He shook his head before replying.   
  
"Oh god, if you're going by Johnny then he has bridges to sell you all over the place. He's a blabber mouth, never knows when to stop talking. I can only imagine what kinda nonsense he's filled your head with."   
  
Jennifer giggled at his words.   
  
"Well, he seems to think very highly of you. You're lucky to have a manager who thinks like that. I think he may be onto something with how talented you are with your music. Would you me to fix us some martini drinks?"   
  
He shook his head at her question.   
  
"No thanks, I don't like drinking alcoholic stuff."   
  
She raised her eyebrow while nodded at him with a soft smile.   
  
"Ohhhhh, my. A man with a clean mind, I like that. What would you rather drink, Zeke?"   
  
"A Dr. Pepper would be fine. Thanks, Jennifer."   
  
Her eyes remained locked on his face, still giving him that little smirk before she stepped around him and left the room. Now Ezekiel was all alone to himself, letting out a sigh as he processed through his mind what was happening before him. He was still a bit in shock that he was in a home like this, meeting with Jennifer. Now it seemed she was flirting with him, giving him the looks despite their obvious age differences. She was forty-eight and he was of the young age of twenty-five. Perhaps Jennifer wanted a new boy toy beyond his musical talents. It didn't matter to him though, for there was more reasons of his presence here besides a bit of flirtatious play between the two of them. Jennifer soon returned to the living room holding two round glassed drinking cups full of ice and the soda drink of his choice.   
  
"One for you and one for me."   
  
She spoke while handing him the glass. Ezekiel raised it up to his lips and took a sip as Jennifer spoke again.   
  
"So, you're all a one man show, huh? You do all your own production work and instruments?"   
  
After swallowing down a bit of his drink, he nodded and replied.   
  
"Yeah, I do it all. The only thing I don't bother with is singing. I don't have the voice cut out for that, so I just stick with what I know. Everything you hear in my songs, I do. The bass, drum programming and synths are all me."   
  
"A one man show, I like that."  
  
Jennifer gazed into his eyes upon responding, all while lifting the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. The sound of the ice ratting in her cup was heard before she spoke again.   
  
"I've been listening to your music all morning. Your manager says a lot of good things about you. I started to think, since you remixed one of my old songs...what if we worked together some day?"  
  
"Us working together?"   
  
She nodded at him while studying the shocked expression painted over his face. Ezekiel wasn't expecting this whatsoever. He figured that an artist among Jennifer's level of fame would have a closet of producers to use for releasing newer music or doing remixes. It was a coincidence of her to discover him all together. Such a timely event was an opportunity that no one like him could pass up whatsoever. She carried on, still speaking.   
  
"After all, Love Don't Cost A Thing isn't anything new. The song is almost twenty years old and you breathed new life into it with your remix. You've made a hit out of the old song and I'd love to do something with it. Maybe it could be a cross over into this whole 'Retro Wave' thing going on."   
  
A slow smile moved across his face, flashing a bit of his white teeth.   
  
"I love the sound of that. So you want to get my song out there with an official release?"   
  
Jennifer nodded to his question. Ezekiel raised the glass back to his lips, taking in a sip while she spoke again.   
  
"Yeah, why not? I could even do a music video for it by releasing the remix as a new single."  
  
He let out a sigh, still smiling as he shook his head and glanced down to the wooden floor of the living room. Ezekiel thought for a few seconds before replying.   
  
"This...This all sounds too good to be true. I can't believe you really like the remix that much. It was just something I worked up to put into my set list for the club."  
  
Looking back at Jennifer, he continued.   
  
"You know, it's pretty convenient for me that you were even in town and managed to catch onto the hype about it online. I didn't know the song was going to blow up like this."   
  
"Well, sometimes luck falls right into your lap, darling. If you want to leave that club and start making a serious living with your musical talents, then I can offer you a lucky break, Zeke. Your manager might get on your nerves with his big talk, but he isn't wrong. You are a talented man and have the skills to make it."   
  
"You really think so?"   
  
She noded at him slowly while gazing back into his eyes. Jennifer carried on speaking.   
  
"Going by your reputation that you have locally here with the club and listening to what music you've created beyond that little remix, I think you definitely can make it big time. I can get in touch with my manager back at the label I'm signed on and bring you in."   
  
Ezekiel gasped, quickly replying back to her.   
  
"If you could get me signed into a big label, that would be a dream come true!"   
  
The excitement from his tone of voice made Jennifer giggle. She placed her glass down on the coffee table and motioned her hand for him to follow her out of the room.   
  
"Yes, I can get you signed. You don't have to worry about a thing, Zeke. Let me take care of everything. I'd like to get to know you better today, if you don't mind."   
  
Before leaving the room, Ezekiel placed his half full glass cup down on the coffee table next to hers. Jennifer called out to him from another room.   
  
"Come along, Zeke! Let's have a chat around the house!"   
  
Rushing out of the living room, Ezekiel joined Jennifer at her left side as she slowly walked down a hall of her large home. her eyes studied his expressions as she witnessed how marveled he appeared to be from her luxurious home. The walls were painted in a dark red color with mahogany wood interior as the framing. She could easily tell that Ezekiel wasn't used to a lifestyle of grandiose luxury like her.   
  
"You ever been in a house like this before?"   
  
He shook his head upon replying.   
  
"No. This place is amazing. I wish I had a place like this to live in."   
  
"Where are you from, Zeke?"   
  
With her next question, Jennifer brushed her hand next to his while they had made it down the end of the hall leading into the lounge room of her home.   
  
"I grew up in Chicago. I left a couple years ago when I came down here."   
  
"Wow, Chicago? I thought you were born and raised down here."   
  
Jennifer stopped walking as she continued to study his expressions. The lounge room had two couches, a fire place and a few chairs. All of them were a dark red color, matching the wall decor while large frames of painted art hung from the walls. Ezekiel found the appearance breath taking, as he glanced over all the frames of photos. He didn't realize that Jennifer was studying his reactions, coming to her own conclusions while she spoke back to him.   
  
"You like this place, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, I've never seen anything like this."  
  
"So what made you leave Chicago and come down here?"   
  
Her next question had somewhat caught him off guard. Ezekiel didn't enjoy speaking of his past. He remained something of a mysterious figure in the music scene due to how no one had previously known of him by any means. Even to the point of how he ended up in Miami was something he didn't often speak of. He looked back at Jennifer and shook his head before answering her question in way not to reveal much.   
  
"I had to get away from some things. It's nothing really worth talking about. Had I not left Chicago, I wouldn't have had a chance to find myself. I try to forget about it."   
  
"If you don't wanna talk about it, I understand hun. Come on, I wanna show you the rooms upstairs."   
  
They turned around together. This time Jennifer took a hold of his hand, but Ezekiel wasn't bothered by it whatsoever as she began to walk him back through the hallway while still talking. Jennifer's next question was a more another personal one, poking into his current life.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Really? I figured women would be trying to date the famous Prince Zeke from Club Esmeralda."   
  
She gripped his hand tighter after speaking. Ezekiel knew she was playing with his feelings now by turning up the heat with a loaded flirtacious question. Jennifer didn't even have to clutch his hand. Her soft voice was enough to tell him that she was taking him for a test-drive. Ezekiel replied back.   
  
"I could find someone if I wanted to, but I've never considered it. I guess you could say I'm in a relationship with my music work."   
  
"You're a hard worker, I see. Well, how old are you?"   
  
He answered her back as they stopped at the opposite end of the hallway. Ezekiel's tone changed a bit.   
  
"I'm twenty-five years old. That makes me old enough to be your son, I suppose."   
  
Jennifer glanced back at him.   
  
"Is that how you think of me, Zeke? I thought you were a man and not a boy in need of a mother."   
  
"If I needed my mother, I wouldn't have left home a while back."   
  
She grinned at him, clutching his hand tighter as their fingers were intertwined. Jennifer replied to him in an almost stern tone of voice.   
  
"Good, cause I ain't your mama. I don't care about the age difference between us. You carry yourself like a man and that's what I expect out of you. I don't play with boys."   
  
After speaking, Jennifer let go of his hand and stepped in front of him. If there was anything to answer Ezekiel's quiet thoughts about this playing into something like a date, this was it. Jennifer wanted him and she was subtly testing to see if he lusted for her. After stepping in front of him, she walked a bit, glancing over her shoulder to see where his line of sight was directed. By this point in life, she knew that most men couldn't refuse to glance down at her thick phat ass. Sure enough, Ezekiel's eyes were looking over the massive figure. She smirked at him and then stepped away, walking up the stairs by herself. It was up to him to follow her and see just where this goddess of a woman was leading him. Ezekiel didn't have to stop and think before stomping his feet up the staircase behind her. Jennifer marched down what was a hall with two doors on both sides. The one on the far left was already open as she stepped through.   
  
Ezekiel followed her, stepping into what appeared to be the master bedroom of her luxurious house. Unlike before when he entered the large lounge room of her home, Ezekiel didn't bother to study any of the surrounding objects in the room. The expansive size of the room didn't catch his eyes as he watched Jennifer and couldn't break his eyes from this lovely woman. The walls were painted white while the floor below was of a wooden tile covered with by a rug. A large bed sat next to the wall with silky silver sheets over it. Ezekiel watched Jennifer step in front of a wooden chair that was facing a large mirror next to window with dark red blinds pushed over it beyond white curtains. She sat down backwards in the chair, spreading her legs apart as she moved her hands to grip the back of the wooden chair. Jennifer knew what she was doing, as his eyes had to be focused in and concentrating on the view of her giant ass tucked in that tight pair of jeans. Without uttering a word, she began to grind her hips, pumping her famous ass down into the chair as Ezekiel stood there and watched while licking his lips. Jennifer glanced over her right shoulder, whipping her brunette hair around before speaking to him.

"See something you like, Zeke? Hmmmm?"   
  
Her voice had become more seductive than ever. A smirk ran across hips while his nodded his head, still watching that supreme booty grinding into the chair. He finally spoke back after several seconds.   
  
"Yeah, baby's got back."   
  
"Baby? Is that what you plan to call me?"   
  
Jennifer giggled before coming to a stop. She had teased him so subtly and now it was time to turn up the heat and play hard ball with her new young man. Rising up from the chair, she turned around and slowly stepped forward to him. Their eyes met as Ezekiel glared back at Jennifer. She ran her hands up the front of his black shirt, feeling his chest as she told him her question a second time.   
  
"Are you gonna call me, baby?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Maybe?"   
  
Jennifer's soft voice was almost a whisper while their lips were merely inches away from one another. Ezekiel could feel her breath, inhaling the scent of her strong perfume. He spoke back in a soft voice.   
  
"Yes...baby."

He told her what she wanted to hear. In response Jennifer pushed her lips to his and embraced in a kiss. While their lips were pushed together, she ran her hands down his black shirt, feeling the fabric of the shirt while he darted his tongue between her lips. She returned the kiss with a tender taste, igniting the flames of passion and lust between the two. When Ezekiel ran his hands over her curvy body and brought his open palms behind to grip her ass cheeks, she dropped any fears she had of him not living up to any expectations. He was indeed a man and not a boy that she would have to show what to do. They continued to kiss as Jennifer danced her tongue against his more passionately. Her hands went to pull at his shirt, almost ripping it before Ezekiel moved his hands away from her body and stepped back to break the kiss. A heavy breath and gasp was heard from both of their voices as they looked back at one another. Jennifer smirked at him, speaking in her low voice.   
  
"Mmmmmm, you're a good kisser, Zeke."   
  
"I could say the same about you."   
  
She moved on him, pushing her lips to his again for another kiss. Jennifer almost knocked him backwards with her movement, but Ezekiel stepped back and returned her fiesty kiss with another passionate one. A muffled moan was heard from her voice before their lips pulled apart again. This time, Jennifer looked him in the eyes before he moved his lips to the right side of her neck, feeling her long hair brush over his head. She moved her hand up, cupping his head as he began to kiss down her neck. Ezekiel wanted to hear her moan for him. Jennifer closed her eyes, raising her neck up to invite him to continue trailing his kisses up and down as she called out to him in a low tone.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yes..."   
  
The sound of his lips planting soft kisses over her neck was heard before Jennifer pulled his head away from her neck. She kissed him on the lips once more and then stepped back while snatching his left hand with her. Ezekiel was forced to step forward as she led him towards her large bed. He sat down while gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, witnessing the almost devious grin that ran across her lips. It was her turn to give him a little something. She turned her back to him and then unbuttoned the front of her tight jeans. When Ezekiel heard the zipper push down, he knew what she was about to do. He quickly pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the floor while kicking off his slip-on shoes. Jennifer soon heard him unbuttoning his pants with the sound of rustling as he began to disrobe himself while she undid the denim top over her chest. She pulled it from her body, revealing the black straps of a bra over her back. Once Ezekiel had pushed his pants and underwear down his ankles, he stepped out of them and then took his shirt off while watching Jennifer shove her pants down. There were only two words he could quietly think of.   
  
That ass. The immense, thick and juicy buttocks of Jennifer Lopez was now in Ezekiel's sight. His eyes became enlarged as he gazed down into it, witnessing it all before him. A black matching thong was sucked up between her massive cheeks. She glanced at him from beyond her right shoulder while pushing her legs together and bending over. Jennifer's gigantic ass shook before him, moving closer to his line of sight. Ezekiel simply couldn't help himself to resist the temptation of touching over that firm skin. He ran his left hand over one of her cheeks, just before Jennifer raised her hand back and spanked the other cheek. From that moment, Ezekiel was able to watch her firm booty cheeks bounce and wiggle around lightly with movement. She moaned when feeling his hand grip her ass cheek, sinking his fingers down over it before pulling away. He didn't know what to say from being at a loss of words. Ezekiel could at least say he witnessed the ass of Jennifer Lopez with his own eyes.   
  
"Smack it with your hand, Zeke. I wanna feel your hand coming down on it."   
  
Her voice had caught him off guard as he almost became lost in a day dream from gazing into her large ass. Ezekiel reared his left hand back and then clapped his palm down hard on it.   
  
SPANK!  
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah!"   
  
Jennifer moaned before shaking her ass in front of him again. Ezekiel moved his right hand over his cock, stroking it, while he used his left hand to softly caress the skin of her large bottom one more time. She knew how to tease him, as he couldn't stroke his fast enough with this amazing booty in front of him. Jennifer soon came to a stop and turned around, gazing into his eyes while he looked over her body. All she wore was a matching black bra and thong over her thick body. Jennifer's eyes glanced down and seen his fingers gripped around his swollen meat stick. She licked her lips before speaking.   
  
"Is that for me?"   
  
"Yeah, baby. It's all for you."   
  
A smirk ran across her pink lips as Jennifer leaned in to softly kiss his lips. She moved her right hand downward, taking his hand away from his thick cock and replacing it with her own gripping hand. Ezekiel let out a moan as he returned the kiss, feeling Jennifer's hand slowly stroke his dick. Easing herself back, Jennifer slowly moved down to her knees. Ezekiel took a deep breath, watching her hand slowly move up and down his shaft. Jennifer leaned her head down and then parted her lips, breathing over his cock before pushing it into her mouth. She listened to him let out the first moan as she began to suck his cock.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, god..."   
  
The thought had never crossed Ezekiel's mind that he was currently living in a dream. So many men in life had fantasized about having luck like him. He was truly living out what he never thought could happen in his life with Jennifer down on her knees sucking his long shaft. She pushed her lips up and down, slowly bobbing her head while her right hand moved down to the base. With her left hand, she cupped his balls, softly massaging them while glaring her big brown eyes up into his face. When Ezekiel looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but moan again, listening to the sucking noises generated from her mouth.   
  
"Ohhhh, Jennifer...baby..."   
  
Still gazing up into his eyes, Jennifer moaned with her tongue pushed up against his cock. After bobbing her lips one last time, she looked away from his face and brought her lips up to release his rod with a loud popping noise. Ezekiel took a deep breath as she spit on his cock. Jennifer's eyes met his once more as she used her right hand to stroke his dick, lubing it in her saliva.   
  
"You like that?"   
  
Her voice was almost in a low whisper. Jennifer flicked the head of his cock with her tongue while Ezekiel softly replied back to her.   
  
"Yes I do, baby. Ohhhhh, yeah."   
  
She flicked the head again with her tongue before moving her line of sight back down to Ezekiel's shaft. It was shiny from her coat of saliva. Licking her lips, Jennifer shoved her hand down to the base, gripping it as she went back down on his cock. It was time for her to truly break bad on him, to see what kind of man she was getting. Jennifer slammed her mouth down hard, taking every inch of his cock until the head pushed to the back of her throat. She heard Ezekiel gasp before screaming aloud while she deep-throated his meaty pole.  
  
"Ohhhhh, FUCK!!"   
  
The simple teasing and soft touch had now faded into hard play. Jennifer knew when to turn up the heat and give a man the run for the money with her seductive skills. Over and over, she bobbed her head up and down, moving her hand away so she could devour every inch of his thick cock without gagging. Ezekiel took deep breathes before he moved his left hand over the back of her head, resting it in her long brunette locks. The touch of his hand encouraged Jennifer to continue swallowing up every inch of his cock. Ezekiel used his other hand to lean back over the silky sheets of the bed, still moaning while this musical goddess sucked his cock.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, god! Jennifer, you are so fucking amazing!"   
  
His hand didn't pull at her hair so Jennifer didn't have to worry about him taking control for now. After pushing her lips all the way down, she held herself while slipping the end of her tongue out to try and lick his balls down below. Ezekiel took another deep breath, moving his hand away from her hair as she then pulled her lips back up and released his cock with a loud popping noise. Jennifer gritted her teeth, gazing up into his eyes while a few strings of saliva dripped from her mouth.   
  
"You suck it better than any girl I've had before, let me tell you that."   
  
Jennifer laughed at his words.  
  
"That's because you've got a real woman now. Not some girl who ain't had enough experience to know how to handle a good man."   
  
Her hands moved to the straps holding her bra together. Jennifer pulled the first strap over her left shoulder and then undid the bra before pulling it away. Her breasts were now exposed to his sight. Ezekiel watched her grab his cock once more. Jennifer used her free hand to wrap her arm under her breasts, holding them up. She then took his cock and began to spank it up against her left nipple. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of his cock beating up against her hard nipple were heard louder than Ezekiel's own cooing voice. He could feel the hardness of her nipple each time the head of his shaft hit her firm skin. Jennifer then alternated his cock to her other boob, spanking that nipple with his cock equally. Smack. Smack. Smack. When she finally stopped, Jennifer brought the head of his cock back between her lips to give it one final suck before she released it and began to rise up from her knees. Moving her hands down to her thong, Ezekiel watched her push it down.   
  
"Show me that pussy, baby!"   
  
Jennifer giggled.   
  
"Don't worry, you're gonna see it real soon. Just wait another second."   
  
She smirked while shimmying with her legs pushed together. The thong fell down to her ankles and then Ezekiel could see her moist wetness exposed before him. Not a single hair was anywhere near the pink folds. Jennifer stepped over to the bed as she watched his eyes never leave her dripping pussy. When she went to lay down over the bed, Ezekiel crawled over her, moving his hands to her breasts as he squeezed them and kissed her lips. She had pleasured him orally and now it was time for him to return the favor after a sweet tender kiss between the two of them. Jennifer moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced. After breaking the kiss, Jennifer pushed both of her hands to the front of his head, nudging him to move down and eat her. She craved to feel his lips and mouth over her labia. Ezekiel's hands squeezed over her breasts, feeling the firm hardness of her nipples poking his palms while he ventured his head down between her thighs. He could feel Jennifer's fingers curling up his hair while he used his tongue to lick over the clean pink folds of her entrance. Jennifer gasped when she felt him lick over her clit.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, that's it!"   
  
Jennifer's soothing voice was in a low whisper. She closed her eyes, arching her head back while feeling his hands squeeze over her breasts once more. Ezekiel slid his tongue through the pink folds and ventured into her juicy cunt. Her hands ran through his hair, curling up grips from her fingers while she felt his tongue thrusting into her. When Ezekiel heard her cry out, he continued to squeeze her breasts with his hands above.   
  
"Yes, yessssss! Mmmmmm!!"   
  
Her hands pushed further through his hair while Ezekiel could feel the grip of her fingers tightening. Jennifer wasn't going to let go of him down here. Not until he had forced her into what would be the first climax of the day. The sound of her heavy breathing and moans were all he needed to know that he was doing an excellent job with eating her delicious pussy. Jennifer called out once more. 

"Don't stop! Don't stop!!"   
  
Such desperation was heard from Jennifer's voice as she cried out. It didn't make any difference to Ezekiel as he continued to snake his tongue through the slit of her tight cunt. Jennifer moved a bit, wiggling over the silky bed sheets while his tongue thrust into her.    
  
"OHHHHHHH, YES!!"   
  
Ezekiel had achieved a moment of raising her voice high as he continued, still thrusting his tongue into her. He began to work faster, snaking his tongue back and forth through her while he felt Jennifer's hands rustling through his hair.  Ezekiel's hands remained over her tits, squeezing them like he had done before. When she curled her fingers into a tight grip of his long brown hair, that was the one sign he had that this lovely woman was close to reaching her height of pleasure. Jennifer began to gasp while the inner walls of her pussy were slowly leaking. Ezekiel tried to thrust his tongue faster while she snatched him up by the hair.   
  
"YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!! OHHHHHHH, YEAH!!!"   
  
Jennifer's voice cried out louder with each passing second while her juices squirted into Ezekiel's mouth. He gagged, almost choking over the sudden release of her tasteful love nectar. Jennifer gasped, opening her eyes and biting down on her lower lip while she could still feel his hands over her firm breasts. Ezekiel refused to move his hands away from those lovely titties until he had swallowed up her juices from within his closed jaws. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief, moving her hands away from his head while he raised himself up from between her thighs. His eyes looked up at her as she leaned forward from the bed to speak to him.   
  
"You're good at using your mouth, I like that."   
  
"I could say the same thing about you too, baby."   
  
He climbed back up her lovely thick body, moving his face back to hers so they could share another kiss. Jennifer threw her arms around her new lover, passionately kissing him before she rolled him over to his side. The time had come for them to change positions, one where he could properly fuck her the way she preferred.   
  
"Get up for me, Zeke. Move to the opposite side of the bed while I get up."   
  
While he moved around the bed, Jennifer got up and positioned herself on all fours by resting on her knees and hands. Once Ezekiel had moved to the back of the bed and stood up on his feet, he realized just what Jennifer was hinting at from this new position. When she glanced over her right shoulder, there he was standing from behind her and marveling at her large rump from behind. She licked her lips and called out to him.   
  
"I think you know what to do, don't you?"   
  
"Ohhhh, yes. I know just what to do."   
  
"Good, cause I want you to fuck me. Fuck the shit outta me, Zeke."   
  
A commanding presence was felt from the tone of her voice. Jennifer made it clear just how she wanted it from him and Ezekiel was now ready to deliver. Spreading his legs out, he moved a bit over the bed, positioning himself as Jennifer pushed her legs together. When she felt one of his hands moving between her thighs, she was confident that soon she would be feeling that long cock thrusting into her pussy. Ezekiel used his left hand to guide his rod between the pink folds of her entrance, letting out a gasp as he felt her warmth over his cock.   
  
"Mmmmmm, get that big dick inside of me. Ohhhhhhh, yes!"   
  
Ezekiel groaned while making the first thrust inside Jennifer. Though he had just eaten this cunt merely minutes ago, he had to get used to the tightness of his shaft sliding inside of her. Jennifer closed her eyes momentarily, letting out a moan as she felt his cock moving into her. His eyes were fixated on her large round ass down below. When he thrust forward, their skin touched together and Jennifer called out to him.   
  
"That's it, mmmmm! Come on, Zeke! Come on and FUCK ME!!"   
  
She screamed to him, demanding that he pick up the pace and truly fuck her the way she wanted it it. Ezekiel let out a grunt as he began to buck his hips forward, driving his cock in and out of her juicy cunt. Each time he pumped his cock into her, their bodies smacked together and Ezekiel could see a ripple of movement through her thick ass cheeks shaking.   
  
"THAT'S IT, YES! OHHHHHH, YEAH!! JUST LIKE THAT!!" 

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their bodies hitting against each other was heard with each full thrust Ezekiel sent into her pussy. Each time his body hit hers, her powerful booty shook. Jennifer cried out, moaning and groaning while she ran her hands over the silky sheets of the bed. Her tits shook from underneath her, bouncing around wildly. This is what she wanted out of him. She knew now that he could pound her pussy with that big cock precisely how she preferred it. At the rate he was pumping into her pussy, it was only a matter of time that he forced her into another orgasm.   
  
"FUCK ME, ZEKE!! OHHHHHHH, GOD!!"   
  
"Yes, baby! Yes, YESSSSS!!"   
  
"FUCK MEEEEE!!!"   
  
Their words exchanged with little meaning as all Ezekiel could do was focus on delivering them into an ecstasy of pleasure. All his life he had determined himself around focusing on a task at hand. That concentration was now spent pounding his cock into Jennifer's pussy, bringing both of them closer to reaching a climax they could share together as one.   
  
"OHHH GOD, YES!! KEEP GOING, ZEKE, DON'T STOP!!"   
  
"OHHHHHHH, BABY! OHHHHH, JENNIFER!!"   
  
Closer and closer, she drew to her orgasm with each pump he sent into her. Jennifer knew that Ezekiel had to be close to reaching his own, but she didn't care. She needed to feel him make her cum once again. Raking her nails over the silky sheets of the bed, she cried out while he continued to pump his cock into her.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHH, GOD! THAT...THAT'S...IT!! YESSSSS!!!"   
  
"FUCK, FUCK, OHHHHHH GOD!!"   
  
He cried out while feeling her inner walls tighten up around his thick shaft. Jennifer's body shook just before Ezekiel shot his load within her. There was no use trying to hold back by this point, so he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. Together shared this heavenly pleasure together as one. After a few seconds of catching her breath, Jennifer spoke up to him.   
  
"Mmmmmm, that's the way I like it, Zeke. You aren't one to disappoint, that's for sure. The longer this day goes on, the more there is to love from what I'm getting out of you."   
  
"I'm happy to hear that you're pleased, baby."   
  
Jennifer glanced towards him from beyond her shoulder, offering a playful wink before speaking once more.   
  
"I hope you're not tired out yet, cause the best is yet to come."  
  
After speaking, she pushed hips back, grinding her ass up against him. It was the only hint that Ezekiel needed to let him know that she wanted that long cock right up her giant, thick booty. Having the privilege to witness this ass in person was one thing but fucking it? That was the stuff that dreams were made of. Licking his lips, he pulled his cock from her pussy and took a step back before moving his free hand to grip one of her plump ass cheeks to pull it apart. Jennifer gasped.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Go on and do it! Shove that big dick up my ass, Zeke! Do it!!"   
  
Hearing her call for this was enough to tell Ezekiel that she wasn't going to wait around for it. With his cock gripped in his right hand, he pushed it forward into her dark little hole between those thick cheeks. Ezekiel groaned upon feeling the tightness of her ass wrapped around his rod.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck! This ass is so fucking huge!"   
  
"Mmmmmmm, get it in there!"   
  
She didn't give him any time to make the first thrust. Jennifer moaned and began to back it up, pumping her ass backwards to allow his cock to thrust in. Ezekiel raised his left hand up and brought it down for a hard spank over the left cheek of her supreme booty.   
  
SPANK!  
  
"Oh, yeah! Smack that big booty with your hand! SPANK IT!!"   
  
Just as Jennifer demanded from him, Ezekiel began to buck his hips and ram her huge ass with his long shaft. He reared his left hand back, just like before as he sent his palm crashing down hard over her beautiful famous buttocks.   
  
SPANK!  
  
"Yeah, just like that!"   
  
SPANK!  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, more!"   
  
SPANK! SPANK!  
  
Ezekiel groaned as the palm of his hand was now stinging from the spanking he had delivered to Jennifer's beautiful ass. By now, he had picked up the pace and was ramming her ass consistently with his cock. Their bodies smacked together like before as he watched his entire length disappear with each full thrust into her lovely ass. Jennifer's breasts shook from underneath her as she raked her fingernails over the silky bed sheets like before. With her hair shaking around, Jennifer called out to him with the dirtiest of words she could deliver in her seductive tone.  
  
"You love that ass, don't you? Don't you!? I bet you've always dreamed of shoving your cock up my ass and fucking it nice and hard! Tell the truth, Zeke! Don't lie about your fantasy, I know this is what you wanted when you first saw me earlier today."  
  
He continued, still pumping every inch of his long meaty shaft into her ass while Jennifer continued her filthy talk.   
  
"Yeah, don't lie! Don't lie, I know this is what you were thinking about earlier! I saw you starring at my ass, don't lie!"   
  
"I can't lie, baby! THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING ASS IN THE WORLD!!"   
  
"You admit it, YES!!"   
  
Such a compliment was what Jennifer craved to hear from men. Each time his cock pounded into her ass, Jennifer's boobs shook from beneath her. Ezekiel couldn't stop himself as he pumped away, still ramming every inch of his long shaft into her ass. At this point, he couldn't think of a better way to blow another load.   
  
"God, I can't get enough of this ass, baby! It's the fucking best!"   
  
"FUCK MY BIG ASS, ZEKE! OHHHH YEAH!! THIS BIG BOOTY WAS MADE FOR BIG DICKS ONLY!! FUCK THAT ASS!!"   
  
Over and over his cock rammed through her ass, but Ezekiel knew that he didn't have much time left. He was going to cum yet again. Sweat dripped from Jennifer's forehead as she raised her head up, still moaning and screaming out to her new lover. Ezekiel thought to himself a quick way to cum, deciding that he was going to do something he always wanted to try. Slowing down, he made one final thrust into her ass and then pulled his cock out from the hole of her thick booty. Jennifer then felt his hands pushing her cheeks apart, holding them tightly enough to form a tunnel for him to thrust his cock between. She gasped, knowing now that he was about to cum over her back.   
  
"Ohhhh, baby! I'm gonna cum, FUCK!! I CAN'T HOLD IT!!"   
  
"Mmmm, cum for me! Cum for me, my love!"   
  
Jennifer arched her back up while feeling his cock thrust between her ass cheeks. The head poked up as Ezekiel began to groan and breathe in heavily. He almost cried tears of joy as his rod erupted.   
  
"OHHHHHH, GOD! FUCK, FUCKKKKK!! OHHHHHH, BABY!!" 

He cried out, still thrusting his cock between her massive cheeks as the first spurt of cum shot from his cock and landed up the small of Jennifer's back. Ezekiel groaned as he was still pumping his dick forward, watching wad after wad of his cum fly out and land up her back, creating a small river of his semen. Jennifer grinned as she closed her eyes and let out a sharp moan to the feeling of his hot cum glazing her skin.   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, nice and steamy. I love that feeling."   
  
Her voice had changed into a low seductive tone as Ezekiel was crying out with each spurt of cum his cock shot forward over her back. He made one final thrust between her ass cheeks and then watched the last few drops of cum drip out over her supreme booty. No words could come to his mind as he realized what they had just done together. Not only did he meet Jennifer Lopez but he had just achieved what was a dream date that had quickly manifested into passionate lust with the woman. This had just happened and he would never be able to deny how much he enjoyed this day with her. A lucky break had been made in not just his career, but life as well.   
  
******************  
  
4 DAYS LATER  
  
Made it. Those were the only two words that mattered in Ezekiel's mind after the events that started during the week. Sometimes a lucky coincidence truly fell into someone's hands, almost like a wish upon a shooting star. Jennifer had remained true to her words, by contacting her agent involved with her record label. A deal was offered to Ezekiel to pay for the rights to his remix and to be brought on board the label. Eighty-thousand dollars had been the most he had ever seen in cash before with his own eyes. It didn't take a second guess for him to sign off the rights and begin planning where he would be going now with his career. He had truly made it and all thanks to Johnny and Tracy for what they had done. To celebrate his deal, he split a bit of his money both of them, paying them fifteen grand each while he kept the other fifty grand to himself.   
  
Rarely in life did he have a lot of money to spend, so Ezekiel decided it was best to save his fortune for now. He was promised to make even more once his foot was through the door within the label. The opportunity was there for him to become a solo artist or contribute to established artists and become a producer. Jennifer insisted for him to come along with her to Las Vegas where he could serve as a potential producer with her live show. It was an offer Ezekiel strongly considered not for the money, but for her. She centered his thoughts day and night now that they were holding hands behind closed doors. All it would take would be one lucky paparazzi snap photo of the older singer with her new young man to get the gossip stories rolling. Ezekiel had been spending less time around his hotel and more time back in Jennifer's luxurious home where he made himself comfortable within her presence. She allowed him to sleep over if he wanted to, something he would never object.   
  
The late afternoon hours were slipping by after Ezekiel had been escorted back to her home. He went out for some shopping after having a few conversations on the phone with Johnny. His manager couldn't have been more thrilled knowing that he had been proven right about Ezekiel's talents. Sadly he knew that the chances of bringing Johnny and Tracy along with him to the label were slim to none. Johnny had already told him he had no intentions of leaving Miami while Tracy still wanted to come along. Ezekiel's eyes were set on Los Angeles for his next destination to continue building his career. Through his time spent in Miami, he didn't want to ever go back to his home in the mid-west and deal with strong winters. The move was still a bit away as Ezekiel knew he had at least one last show to perform at Club Esmeralda before leaving. It would be his farewell show and he planned to go out in a blaze of glory with a strong show. The first thing Ezekiel spent any money on was having a custom guitar built, something he always dreamed of having.   
  
His guitar of choice was none other than a simple Stratocaster style design. The guitar had the traditional three single coil pickups, but Ezekiel decided to go with a special vintage styled set of pickups to replace the original set. Shell pink was the color he had chosen for the body, as Ezekiel had always wanted a light pink guitar with a matching pickguard and plastic knobs in white. The neck was of maple but with a rosewood fingerboard, 12" radius and 22 frets. The neck had come off a premier Stratocaster guitar and bolted onto the new body. Ezekiel had paid a little over a thousand dollars having his new specialized instrument built and now it sat proudly in Jennifer's living room. Rarely did he have the opportunity to play guitar on stage but when he did, Ezekiel proved that he could handle rhythm and solos. There were few times at Club Esmeralda when he'd bring in a cheap guitar and plug it into an amp for a quick solo. Before he turned to playing keyboards, he had spent most of his teen years playing guitar in high school bands. His style of play was heavy on Blues Rock with a slight mix of R&B that he had picked up from the Chicago House bands of his early days.   
  
The final show would be one where he would break the guitar out and play leads, though he knew he'd be spending most of the hour sitting behind his synth work station to operate the suite of dance songs. Ezekiel had already considered his set list, knowing that the remix of 'Love Don't Cost A Thing' was going to be his encore for sure. It made the most sense that the brightest hour of the show would be dedicated to the remix that led to his new-coming fame. There were other covers that he considered to play, some that brought him great memories of his time at the club. Back in 2016, Ezekiel had worked David Bowie's classic 'Fashion' into his set list to pay tribute to his lost idol. With a new guitar built, he planned on playing the song a final time where he could do the lead riffs and rhythm section over the guitar. Another song he liked to break out at times was the Italo-Disco hit by Aleph 'Big Brother'. Perhaps it was possible to get the crowd to chant the words 'big brother!' on time with the song's chorus for one final time.   
  
He would have to go back to his hotel eventually to sit down with the laptop and his synths to begin processing his set list. When it came time to working on his music, Ezekiel was careful to always shut off distractions that could grip his mind. Focus was always a matter of deciding what you were not going to do, as he truly believed to himself. He had to decide what things he wasn't going to allow to distract him. At least for now, he hoped he could relax back at Jennifer's place as he waited for her to arrive back home. The guitar sat on her living room floor, propped up against the white couch as he starred back at it. A grin ran across his face as he looked over the beautiful pink stringed instrument. From the distance, a loud sound over the floor could be heard, but Ezekiel wasn't distracted by the noise. It grew in volume until a voice called out to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, you went out shopping today, huh?"   
  
Ezekiel turned around to see Jennifer standing before him. Her feet were pushed into a pair of black high heels, her legs visible thanks to a pair of black booty shorts. Over her chest was a simple black matching shirt, fitting what was a pair of summer clothes. Her long brown hair was fixed up into a pony tail, revealing a pair of silver hoop ear rings that dangled from her lobes. Black eyeliner was fixed over her eyes along with pink lipstick. Her outfit wasn't much different from his own. Ezekiel sat on her couch in a pair of white shorts and wearing a simple black T-shirt, but he couldn't look as magnificent as her even if he were trying.   
  
"Oh, Jennifer, I didn't know you were home. Yeah, I went shopping. What do you think of my new guitar?"   
  
Her eyes shifted away from him and over to the guitar. Jennifer nodded back to him.   
  
"I like the color. You don't see pink guitars often."   
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'm going to bring it to the club for my final show."  
  
Jennifer giggled.   
  
"Oh my, your manager has been hyping that up pretty hard. I heard that he's buying up advertisements in the Miami Herald to run an ad in big bold letters saying 'Prince Zeke: The Final Show'. They say he's spending hundreds of dollars on an ad campaign for your last show. Poor guy isn't going to know what to do with himself after you leave this town with me."   
  
He let out a laugh before smiling. Ezekiel couldn't help himself, as he knew in time he was going to miss Johnny. His mind moved over to the other person who had helped him along the way.   
  
"You know, I've been thinking about this today. Johnny isn't coming along with me, but could I bring along Tracy? She has helped me just as much as him."   
  
Raising her eyebrows, Jennifer almost frowned to hear Ezekiel mention another woman's name.  
  
"Tracy? Who is she?"   
  
"She's been something of a P.R. manager to me. She takes care of everything online with my social media accounts and all that stuff. I can't lie, I don't really like doing all that by myself. I barely spend any time on the internet and can barely stand the thought of social media. I've been paying Tracy for a few years now to help me run all my social media accounts online. If it weren't for her, I don't think you would've ended up hearing my remix. She's the reason it ended up plastered over every website and doing everything she could to get it heard."   
  
"Ohhhh, I see. Is she your girlfriend?"   
  
Ezekiel shook his head.   
  
"No. We've never gotten on like that. She's always been a friend and nothing more."   
  
Jennifer nodded her head to him, though she didn't seem to believe what he had told her.   
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do to bring your friend along. I just hope you weren't lying when you said she wasn't your girlfriend."   
  
He laughed, shaking his head back to her.   
  
"You think I'd lie to you about that, baby?"   
  
Biting down on her lower lip, Jennifer stomped her way towards him. She stood before him, raising her hands to her hlips while glancing down into his face.   
  
"I would hope not, but I'm not worried. She sounds like she's only a girl anyway. I take it that she's around the same age as you?"   
  
"Yeah, she's close to my age."   
  
"So even if you are dating her, she can't compare to me. She's a girl and I'm a woman. I've got far more experience in life, honey."   
  
Ezekiel sat up, gazing up into Jennifer's eyes as he replied.   
  
"Baby, no one can compare to you. I'm not dating Tracy. Weather you believe me or not, I don't care. Of all the girls I've been with, none of them can close to you. I'm not the kinda guy who has to sleep with women constantly or live that kinda lifestyle. I can say with all honesty, I never felt more alive than the time we made love. And as for your ass, what can I say? It's the best ass in the whole fucking world. Anyone who disagrees with that is just fooling themselves."   
  
Such a flattering comment had brought a large smile across her face, flashing her perfect teeth. Jennifer leaned forward, resting her hands on his legs as she moved in to his kiss his lips. Ezekiel parted his lips, turning the kiss into a passionate one while he ran his hands over her body. She didn't have to guess where he would find his hands, just as she felt his palms gripping her ass cheeks from behind. Such a feeling had caused Jennifer to moan in his mouth before breaking their lips apart and stepping back.   
  
"Well, we ain't gonna be making love today. I'm in the mood for some real dirty action."  
  
"That's fine by me, baby."   
  
Of course he wasn't going to object any offer from her, Jennifer knew this. He was a smart man who knew just how to play his cards right, even when it came to a woman like her. Taking a few steps back, Jennifer turned and set her eyes on him as she watched Ezekiel studying her curvy body. She twisted her left wrist, arching it behind her back as she then began to grind her hips down. Ezekiel watched as her giant booty bounced in the tight shorts she wore. Jennifer was putting on something of a small show before his eyes. Stepping forward to him, she continued her small dance routine despite not having any music to move her body to. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her breasts to him as they weren't covered by a bra at all. Ezekiel knew this meant for him to start taking his clothes off too. He stood up, but she pushed him back down to remain seated on the couch.   
  
"Sit down, Zeke! Enjoy the show, cause I'm dancing only for you."   
  
She winked at him while raising her hands up to cup her breasts, almost as if she were hiding them from his sight. Ezekiel smirked while kicking his shoes off as Jennifer then moved her hands down to the front of her booty shorts. She turned around, bending over almost in the exact same pose as days ago when he watched her reveal her giant ass to him for the first time. This time, Jennifer quickly shoved her shorts down and then spread her legs out. The mighty supreme booty she had was tucked into the same black thong he had witnessed before. Her hands moved to her knees, arching her back out so she could begin to grind her hips and work in a 'twerk' routine. Ezekiel's jaw dropped as he watched her massive ass cheeks moving, shaking all around as she twerked it. 

"Fuck yeah, baby! Work that ass!"   
  
It took everything in Ezekiel's body to restrain himself from reaching his hand within to feel her ass. Jennifer glanced beyond her right shoulder, flipping her long pony tail of hair around wildly before speaking to him.   
  
"You can go ahead and move your shirt honey, but make it quick."   
  
Her words were almost like an order to him. Ezekiel licked his lips, watching her still grind her ass in the air while he snatched the ends of his black T-shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it to the floor. Jennifer turned her head, forcing her long pony tail to whip around from her bare back once more. As Ezekiel sat there shirtless, she began to back up, still working her ass in a rotation of grinding her hips. She moved to the left before grinding back to her right side and then quickly brought her round booty down to place over his lap. Jennifer grinned as she listened to Ezekiel gasp at the feeling of her giant ass sitting down into his lap.   
  
"Holy fucking shit!"   
  
His mind had been blown even after he didn't expect such a thing to happen again. To experience a lap dance from Jennifer was on another level of fantasy. Ezekiel gasped again, letting out a moan as she began to grind her hips down into him. Jennifer balanced herself by pushing her hands down into the front of the white couch. He moved his hands to wrap around her stomach, feeling her strong abs as she worked her hips backwards to grind down into him. Ezekiel raised his head and let out another moan.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, yesssss. Baby, you are so fucking amazing."   
  
Such joy was heard from Ezekiel's crying voice. Jennifer had her man right where she wanted him. He lowered his head down, breathing over the left side of her neck before moving his hands up to hold her breasts. Jennifer brought her hands over his, encouraging him to squeeze her tits while she continued to pump her ass down, grinding into his lap. It wasn't a true lap dance since there was an absence of music in the room, but she could make it work. All that mattered was the surprise she had given him as something to catch Ezekiel off guard. As she felt his breath down her neck, Jennifer soon felt his warm lips kissing a trail up to her earlobe. Ezekiel whispered into her ear.   
  
"You're full of surprises, baby. I can never get enough of you or this amazing ass."   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah?"   
  
Jennifer's voice moaned to him in response. He didn't reply to her in words. Ezekiel pushed his lips up to her neck and kissed a trail downward while she continued to pump that thick lucius booty into his lap. His hands squeezed over her breasts, feeling her harden nipples poke over his palms. By now Jennifer could feel his hard cock poking straight up into the crack of her giant ass, begging for more concentrated attention from her. She continued to grind her ass into his lap until coming to a sudden halt. Rising up from his lap, Ezekiel moved his hands away from her lovely body as she stood before him. Jennifer leaned in and kissed his lips softly for one final time. She was done teasing him and now it was time for some real action. Dropping down to her knees, the older woman reached up to the front of his shorts with her hands and wasted no time pushing them down. His hard cock stood up in his tight white underwear before flopping free when Jennifer shoved his underwear down. Ezekiel watched her lip her lips before wrapping her right hand around his long cock. Jennifer didn't waste any time beginning to stroke it while looking up at him to speak some filthy words.   
  
"You've missed me, haven't you?"   
  
"You know I have, baby."   
  
She spoke to him almost in a whispering voice. It was unlike her usual seductive tone. Jennifer had dropped the sensual act and was ready to show him just how dirty of a woman she could truly be. She kissed the purple head of his dick after he replied in spoken word. He rustled his feet, forcing his shorts and underwear to fall from his ankles. Jennifer then slowly slid the head of his cock into her mouth, letting out a soft moan. 'Mmmmmmmm', she began to bob her head up and down while Ezekiel sat back on the couch. This was paradise if such a place existed. To sit here and have this goddess of a woman sucking him off after a short lap dance.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck!"   
  
It didn't take long for her to force him to moan aloud, but Jennifer was just getting started. While they had their sensual romance earlier in the week, this was the moment she would be playing up to his wildest and most filthy fantasies. She came up and pulled her lips from his cock making a loud popping noise. Ezekiel watched as she spit on his cock and then used both of her hands to began wanking it, rubbing her saliva into his thick shaft. Jennifer looked up into his eyes, gritting her teeth as she allowed him to see her face full of hunger and desire. She then began to speak back to him in her low, slutty tone of voice.   
  
"You know what I'm planning to do with this big dick, Zeke?"   
  
"What, baby?"   
  
Her hands continued to stroke his cock. Jennifer moved her left hand away, now allowing her to pump her right hand grip over his cock faster and harder while she answered him back.   
  
"I'm gonna suck it dry and fuck it until you can't take it anymore. Mmmmm, yeah, I'm gonna work this big dick until I drain every last drop of cum from your big...fucking...balls."   
  
Jennifer gritted her teeth, almost whispering her final words to him. Ezekiel took a deep breath and then watched as she let go of his cock, allowing it to flop down over his stomach. She positioned herself properly on her knees, leaning over and moving her arms over his legs. Ezekiel realized what Jennifer was about to do so he used his left hand to hold his fat dick up for her. She planted her lips around it and began to suck it once again, only this time proving more aggressive with her lips and tongue. Jennifer closed her eyes and began to quickly bob her lips up and down his thick shaft, devouring out. Ezekiel took a deep breath as he noticed just how easily the older woman could take every inch of his long shaft down her throat. Her long ponytail whipped over her back while her big hoop ear rings were dangling downward.   
  
He wanted to utter some meaningless words so badly to break the silence but Ezekiel couldn't think of anything in his mind. All he could do was sit there, watching as Jennifer worked his cock back and forth between her loving lips. The only sound coming from the room was her slurping and slobbering noises mixed along with his moaning voice. Jennifer began to twist her lips in a rotating circle each time she pushed them down over his cock. Ezekiel's fingers were still gripping the base as he watched each time she slurped her way down and then back up. 'Mmmm, mmm, mmmm' the sounds of her muffled moans were heard despite her mouth being filled with his cock. With her hair all fixed up in a large pony tail, Jennifer wasn't distracted at all while she pushed her lips up and down his cock. She continued until finally pushing her lips wall the way down to slam the head of his pole to the back of her throat. Ezekiel moved his fingers away, watching as her lips consumed his entire length.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck!! You know how to handle me, baby! Take that fucking cock!"   
  
She ignored his words before forcing herself to gag and choke on his long meat pole. Jennifer's eyes watered up slightly, but not enough to ruin her dark eyeliner yet. This was all for show, just to allow him the pleasure of listening to her choke on his dick. When Jennifer pulled her lips back up, she gazed her eyes up at his face and released his cock with a loud popping sound. Strings of saliva dripped from her open lips back to his slobber-coated shaft. Jennifer had enough fun sucking his cock and now she was ready to prove her words true when it came to fucking his long meat stick. She got up from her knees and turned around before dropping her thong. Ezekiel didn't know what to expect from Jennifer's actions as her back was now turned to him. She used her right hand to reach behind and grab his cock, holding it up as she backed herself up a bit. Once Jennifer had properly lined his cock up to enter her pussy, she pushed herself back again. This time, his cock thrust into her.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah. That's it, I gotta get this big dick inside of me."   
  
This was yet another show from her, as Ezekiel would soon learn. Jennifer spread her legs and then began to thrust herself backwards to pump his cock in and out of her pussy. Each time she pumped back, her thick ass cheeks spread and bounced against his legs. 

"God, I could stare at this ass all fucking day long..."   
  
Ezekiel's words were no surprise to her but Jennifer wasn't paying any mind to him. She was busy thrusting her hips backwards, forcing his cock to pump into her juicy cunt all while he sat there and enjoyed the show of her supreme ass bouncing each time it hit his legs. Jennifer was in complete control, taking his cock inside of her the way she wanted. It was another surprise that Ezekiel didn't expect as she proved yet again that she could blow his mind. He eventually moved the palms of his hands over his legs, so each time she pumped backwards, those thick ass cheeks would hit his hands.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! You like that ass, huh? I bet you can't wait to fuck it again!"   
  
Jennifer teased him with her filthy words while still pumping herself back. Her ass cheeks bounced over Ezekiel's palms before she came to a stop and leaned forward. His thick shaft pushed out of the pink folds of Jennifer's tight cunt. She turned around, grinning at him before she gripped his cock and then moved atop him. Jennifer straddled Ezekiel, pushing her knees down into both sides of the couch before she rubbed the head of his cock against her moist wet entrance. He let out a soft moan before she shoved it back into her pussy and then moved her hands down to his stomach as she began to bounce her hips, riding his cock as she made it thrust within her.   
  
"Ride that fucking cock, baby! YES!!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, you like that, huh? You like it when I get on top and ride it?"   
  
"FUCK YES!!"   
  
He groaned as she continued to ride him. With each thrust, Jennifer slammed his cock up into her pussy. Ezekiel reached up with his left hand, moving it over one of her breasts that bounced around until he gave it a hard squeeze. Jennifer, gasped and moaned as she continued to ride him.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Ohhhhhhhh, god yeah!!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their bodies hitting against each other became louder than their deep breathing. She was in complete control, riding his fat cock to reach a new height of pleasure. Jennifer's pony tail of hair whipped around, hitting her back each time she rolled her hips. Her perky boobs shook, bouncing up and down. Ezekiel groaned, gritting his teeth while she continued to slam her pussy down over his cock. She wasn't going to stop until reaching her climax. Jennifer screamed to him.   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH! MMMMMMMM, THAT'S IT!!"   
  
Her voice echoed beyond the living room and throughout her empty large house. The noises that their bodies created were still heard over their moaning voices. Smack. Smack. Smack. Jennifer couldn't stop herself from thrusting down to slam that big dick in her pussy over and over again. She was drawing closer and closer to her orgasm with each passing second, pumping that cock into her cunt time and time again.   
  
"That's it, baby! Take it, TAKE ME!!"   
  
He repeated her very last words, screaming to her as Jennifer ran her hands up his stomach before rolling her hips again. She didn't care how close he was to reaching his own climax as she needed to get this release more than anything. With her nails racking gently over his stomach, the older singer gasped and cried out to him while coming to a sudden stop.   
  
"OHHHHHHHH, GOD! OHHHHHH...YEAH...OHHHHHHHH...Zeke."   
  
Jennifer's tone of voice grew weaker each time she uttered a soft word. Ezekiel groaned, feeling her inner walls burst from within and flood his cock with her love juices. All he could do was moan while gazing up into her face. Jennifer needed a few seconds to catch her breath, quickly recovering from her orgasm. She leaned down, cupping his face before pressing her lips to his for a soft kiss. Ezekiel returned the kiss, moaning into her mouth while he roamed his hands over her smooth skin, finding her thick buttocks from behind and giving both cheeks a good squeeze from his grip. After breaking the kiss, Jennifer knew what she wanted to do next.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, you can't get enough of that booty, can you? Don't lie, Zeke. I know you can't resist it."   
  
Letting out a soft laugh, he shook his head to her.   
  
"I'd never lie to you about that, baby. Your ass is absolutely irrestistible."   
  
"I imagine so, since you can't even see it right now but still managed to get your hands on it."   
  
Ezekiel let out another soft laugh as Jennifer began to make her move. She leaned up, using her right hand to slowly pull his cock from her juicy cunt. His eyes watched as her thick body hovered over him before Jennifer guided his cock between the crack of her ass. Ezekiel gasped, calling out to her.   
  
"Oh, fuck! Are you gonna-"   
  
She cut him off in speech, finishing his sentence for him.   
  
"Ride this big dick with my big booty? Hell to the yes, that's just what I'm gonna do!"   
  
He gasped again before Jennifer came down, slamming his cock forward into her dark little hole. Ezekiel couldn't stop himself from groaning out.   
  
"Holy FUCK!!"   
  
Since he had already experienced his cock inside of her ass before and had the pleasure of fucking it, this time the roles were reversed. Jennifer maintained control and she was the one fucking him with her supreme booty. Ezekiel moved his hands, spreading them out over the couch as Jennifer now began to bounce her booty, pumping her hips back to force the massive cheeks to bounce and move as she thrust herself down over him.   
  
"Mmmmmm, my ass is the best! You can't deny it, Zeke!" 

"No one can deny it, baby! Ohhhhh, fuck! Ride that cock with your big fucking ass, yeah!!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. More sounds of their bodies hitting together echoed, only this time the noise was coming from Jennifer's powerful booty cheeks bouncing and clapping consistently. Jennifer's hands were still resting over his chest as she pounded her ass down to fuck his cock.   
  
"God, baby! I can't get enough of your ass and I'd never deny it!"   
  
"Mmmmm, that's just what I love to hear! Tell me my ass is the best! Tell me, Zeke!!"   
  
"YOU HAVE THE BEST ASS IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORD!!"   
  
Ezekiel screamed to her while she continued to pump her ass down over top of him. Jennifer eventually stopped her hard thrusts downward and began to simply roll her hips. Each time she moved her booty, it grazed over his balls down below, almost smacking them. By now, Ezekiel knew that he was going to end up blowing his load by now. Jennifer was working him so easily to force his cock to erupt, but he didn't want to fill her ass with his seed.   
  
"Baby, I'm gonna fucking cum!"   
  
When she heard his words, Jennifer came to a halt and then took a deep breath before calling out to him.   
  
"Hold it! Don't cum in my ass, I've got a better idea!"   
  
Excitement was audible from her voice. Jennifer raised herself up and slowly pushed her knees upward to force his long fuck stick to fall from her giant booty. She winked at Ezekiel before climbing off the couch and down to the floor on her knees. Raising up her right hand, she motioned with her index finger, silently calling for him to stand up and move over towards her.   
  
"Get over here and fuck my face, Zeke! I want you to fuck my face real good and give me that hot load! What better way to drain your balls by making a mess all over my face, huh? Make me look like a real dirty whore."   
  
"FUCK YES, BABY!!"   
  
She knew that giving him a dirty offer like this was something the young man would never refuse. Once his feet touched the carpet floor, Ezekiel stepped over towards Jennifer and reached to grip her tight pony tail with his right hand. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him before Jennifer parted her lips, ready to choke in his thick meat. Ezekiel used his other hand to guide his cock between her lips and begin bucking his hips forward. She gagged a bit, making slobbering noises as Jennifer tasted her own juices from his cock.   
  
"Take that fucking cock, baby! Gag on it!"   
  
Within seconds, Ezekiel bucked his hips hard to thrust his cock into her mouth. His balls hit her chin with each full thrust he made, all while he gripped her hair and listened to the sounds of her slobbering and gagging on his cock.   
  
"GWAK-GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-KAH!"   
  
Jennifer closed her eyes just as Ezekiel pushed her head down to send every inch of his thick cock between her loving lips. She held her position, devouring his entire rod and planting her lips among his bush of stringy ball hair. After a few seconds, Jennifer loudly choked and gagged on his cock. Her eyes watered up, forcing the heavy black mascara and eyeliner around her lids to become runny. Ezekiel silently counted to twenty before he pulled her hair back to release his cock from her mouth with a popping sound. Jennifer gasped while strings of drool were coated over his shiny rod. Her eyes gazed up at him and she let out a sensual laugh, almost mocking him with her words.   
  
"Is that the best you've got, Zeke? Come on, give it to me. I wanna be your dirty fucking whore so don't hold back. Fuck my face with your big dick!"   
  
Aggressively she barked her words to him, demanding that he take control and really push himself to the limit. Ezekiel gripped her hair tighter as he fed his cock back between her lips. a few strings of saliva dripped her chin as he began to buck his hips, this time moving at a faster pace as he fucked her mouth with his long shaft. Her silver hoop ear rings bounced and moved as he pumped his cock between her lips.   
  
"Take it, baby! You wanted it, here you go!"   
  
"GWAK-KAH-KAH-GWAK-GWAH!"   
  
The slobbering and sucking noises that her mouth generated were echoing loudly from where Jennifer sat on her knees. Small strings of saliva moved out from the corners of her lips while Ezekiel pumped his thick cock back and forth between her lips. He pushed her head all the way down again, watching her take every inch of his long pole. Jennifer gagged again, choking as her eyeliner had now smeared around her eyes, wrecking her makeup. Ezekiel pulled her hair again, forcing his cock free this time with a loud popping noise and a flood of saliva that fell down to her chin. The excess slobber dripped down her neck while drops fell to her tits below. He gripped her hair tighter, stroking his wet cock with his other hand while calling out to her.   
  
"Say ahhhh, baby."   
  
"AHHHHHH!"   
  
Jennifer stuck her tongue out, repeating the 'ahhhh' before she closed her lips and swallowed the excess spit down her throat. A few thin saliva strings dangled from his cock back to her lips, as she had now truly become nasty and ready for a sticky reward with white seed.   
  
"Are you gonna cum for me, Zeke?"   
  
She spoke to him while watching his hand move back and forth, wanking that big dick. Ezekiel breathed heavily before replying to her almost in a panicking tone of voice.   
  
"Fuck yeah! Open your mouth, baby!"   
  
This was it. The moment Jennifer had been waiting for to finish him off. When he moved the head of his cock towards her face, she closed her eyes and parted her lips. She stuck her tongue while he still stroked his cock. 

"AHHHHH!!"   
  
Ezekiel grunted, gritting his teeth as he maintained the tight grip of her hair in his other hand. As he continued to stroke his cock, he finally erupted with a loud roar.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHH, FUCK! FUCK YES, BABY!! TAKE THAT FUCKING CUM!!!"   
  
With her eyes closed, Jennifer felt the first wad of cum splattering directly over her forehead. A few excess drops went into her hair. Another thick string went flying over her face, getting into her closed left eyelid and dripping down with her ruined eyeliner. Ezekiel cried out, almost with tears of joy as he continued to stroke his cock and shoot string after string of cum over her gorgeous face. One string missed her face, striking over her right hoop ear ring and to the floor. Another layer went over her right eyebrow and up into her hair. Jennifer gasped, keeping her eyes closed before calling out to him.   
  
"Oh my god, ohhhh yeah. Mmmmmmmmm, more! Make me look like your dirty whore, Zeke! Cum on my face!!"   
  
Her filthy words were encouraging as ever. Ezekiel couldn't stop himself as he was still squirting his cum over her face. Another string went over her left cheek as he felt his orgasm beginning to fade away. With each spurt of cum becoming weaker, he aimed at her open mouth to send a few thick droplets of cum over her parted tongue. Jennifer knew he was finished when all she could hear was his heavy breathing without feeling another drop of cum landing over her skin. She closed her eyes and pushed his warm seed from her tongue slowly out of her lips, allowing it to trickle down her chin while opening her eyes slowly. While looking up at him, she gritted her teeth and smiled slowly. Ezekiel's hand was still gripping her hair as he gazed back at her with a proud look across his face. Slowly catching his breath, Ezekiel called out to her.   
  
"Thank you, baby. You are so fucking amazing." 

******************

3 MONTHS LATER  
  
**Los Angeles, California**  
  
"Okay everyone, you've got fifteen minutes on break. Be ready so we can get this scene done."   
  
The director called out to his crew of actors on the set beyond a large green screen in the studio. Four backup dancers were on the stage, moving around as they made their positions properly for the cameras. Other filming crew moved around the set, preparing what was to be the filming of a small segment that would be featured in the music video for Jennifer Lopez's latest summer single: Love Don't Cost A Thing, the 2018 remix. After leaving a dressing room backstage, Ezekiel walked back on the set. He wore a white pair of pants with a matching white blazer jacket with a blue shirt underneath. His outfit was chosen by Jennifer herself, since she would be wearing white outfits throughout the music video. This would be the only segment of the music video featuring the newly famed DJ and producer. The director turned around, giving a thumbs up to Ezekiel before addressing him.   
  
"Looking good, you remember your spot on the set?"   
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
"Alright, just making sure."   
  
Ezekiel didn't like the director's tone of voice as he walked past him, entering the set. He had just moved to Los Angeles three months ago after his final show in Miami. Prince Zeke: The Final Show was something of a grand slam with Club Esmeralda for the night. The club was packed while his last live show was also broadcasted over a local radio and streamed online. He had truly made it, leaping in bounds of success as his name was now one of newly minted fame in the music industry. When Jennifer's record label finally dropped his remix as an official release, it charted in the top 5 of Billboard singles landing at #3 while it sat at #1 on the dance charts. The studio had already worked in negotiations for him to put out his first solo album that would contain a high budget spent on marketing and advertising to push his name to the public.   
  
His former manager Johnny stayed in Miami after his departure. The old man would forever be able to brag about discovering the now famous Prince Zeke and cementing his name in the Miami music scene. Ezekiel brought Tracy to Los Angeles along with him as he and Jennifer had become somewhat distant from each other after their affair back in southern Florida. As a friend, he realized that Tracy truly cared about him and he valued her help at all times. He refused to negotiate further with the record company until he made sure Tracy recieved a contract and brought in to work in P.R. management. Since Johnny wasn't at his side anymore, Ezekiel was confident in giving Tracy the new job as his public agent. Such a move had prompted Jennifer to tease him about a relationship with her once she heard the news. While standing around on the set, Ezekiel heard loud booming noises coming from behind him and soon a female voice called out to him.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
He turned around to see Jennifer standing before him. She wore a pair of white pants matching a long sleeved white shirt with a deep V neck cut to reveal a bit of cleavage tucked within. Her long hair was fixed up, almost in an 80's style look while her outfit color matched what he was wearing. Ezekiel smiled back.   
  
"Hey Jennifer, I was wondering where you were."   
  
"Just had to get all fixed up and ready for filming. Are you nervous?"   
  
"Yeah, sorta."   
  
"Well, try and relax. I know this is your first time shooting a music video, but it's really nothing to worry about. I'm here, so don't worry. I'll make sure this goes over smoothly."   
  
She smiled at him as a way to reassure him of her words. Ezekiel couldn't help but return the smile before they moved together on the set. With Jennifer close by, he began to relax while thinking of his small part to play within this filming session. Once all the casting crew were positioned away from the green screen set piece, the director sat back behind his chair and alerted the stage actors that they would begin filming in the next sixty seconds. He was ready to focus his concentration on the task at hand, unlike any time he sat in his bedroom working on music alone. While standing there in position, Ezekiel closed his eyes and thought deep down just how far he had come. It was an eventful coincidence that led his journey out of the Miami music scene and now on the verge of Hollywood. All thanks to an old remix that was now re-introduced as the current radio hit the song had become once more. Life was good, as Ezekiel now believed to himself.   
  
THE END


End file.
